002. The Butler, Very Skilled
This page is about Chapter 2 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. For the episode of the same name, see That Butler, Omnipotent (episode). [[image:Chapter 2.png|right|200px|thumb|The cover page of That Butler, Omnipotent.]] Statistics *Title: That Butler, Omnipotent (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) *First released: October 18, 2006 *Published in: Volume 1 *Cover phrase: In the afternoon *Cover character(s): Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis Summary Sebastian and Ciel go pick up a cane to replace one that Finnian broke. At the mansion, Finnian is seen crying, because he accidentally destroyed a tree, and is afraid Sebastian will be mad. He hears a noise, and is seen being grabbed by an unknown individual. When Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, they find the foyer is decorated with ribbons, flowers, stuffed animals, bows and other rather girlie accessories. Baldroy then angrily approaches them, and it is seen that even the servants have been dressed up in cute outfits as well, except for Mey-Rin, who in the confusion, escaped with a hug. Ciel and Sebastian go to investigate who the "crazy girl" is, and discover that a guest has arrived, Elizabeth Middleford. She greets Ciel warmly, then reveals that she has a pink bonnet adorned with flowers for Sebastian. The other servants question who she is, and Sebastian reveals that she is Ciel's fiancée. Elizabeth then requests that they have a dance party, which Ciel refuses to do, although she ignores him. Ciel is then seen returning to work, but Sebastian easily points out that his refusal to dance has less to do with not wanting to entertain a "little girl," but more to do with the fact that he doesn't know how to dance. Sebastian points out that not learning to dance could bode badly for him in the future, and that he should learn now. Ciel wonders how they can find a dance tutor on such short notice, when Sebastian says he'll teach him. Appalled, Ciel initially refuses, but Sebastian charms him into dancing with him anyway. Sebastian comments that Ciel is a terrible dancer, but he blames it on having such a large dancing partner. He then comments that his sour face is off-putting, and tells him to "smile happily," which Ciel says he's forgotten how. Ciel then approaches Elizabeth in the clothes she picked out for him, and she compliments how cute he looks, until she notices that he's not wearing the ring she selected for him. He says the ring he's wearing is fine, and she takes it from him. When he demands it back, she gets angry, and breaks it. He moves to slap her, but Sebastian stops him under the guise that he forgot his new cane. Sebastian then explains that the ring she just broke was a one-of-a-kind, family ring that's been in the Phantomhive family for generations. Ciel throws the broken pieces out the window, claiming not to care, and then dries Elizabeth's tears, asking if she'd like to dance. Happy, she dances with Ciel, saying it's like a dream. Tanaka and Finnian are also seen dancing with each other, while Baldroy refuses to dance with Mey-Rin. That night, Sebastian helps Ciel to bed, and Ciel says they wasted the day. Sebastian asks if he's not happy, and Ciel calls him an idiot. Sebastian questions this, as Ciel was the one who put on quite a show over a ring he actually cares deeply about. He then reveals that he fixed the ring, and tells Ciel to take good care of it. Ciel comments that the ring has seen many deaths, and that it frightens him. As Sebastian turns to go, Ciel asks him to stay until he falls asleep, and Sebastian says he'll be by his side until his death. Characters in order of appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Finnian *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Elizabeth Middleford *Tanaka Navigation Category:Chapters